


Morning

by 1dontknowwhatimdoing



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dontknowwhatimdoing/pseuds/1dontknowwhatimdoing
Summary: Jude and Cardan spend a morning in bed and have some young visitors.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 155





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at a fanfiction - any feedback would be totally welcome!! Thank you so much for reading

Jude burrowed deeper into her pillow, relishing the soft blankets and duvet that lay sprawled over her and Cardan's bed. Her husband's arm was sprawled over her waist, and she could feel the light caress of each of his breaths on the back of her neck. He was deeply asleep, the slumber of one at peace with their surroundings. Jude rolled onto her back, shifting slightly towards him, his arm tightening and a soft, purr-like snore coming from his throat. She bit back a smile, wondering why she was awake, but not minding. 

Her focus shifted at the soft patter of feet on the stone floor near the door, her natural instincts never silent. A second pair of feet joined in, and a soft giggle came from the darkness. Jude relaxed, gently poking Cardan in the arm, warning him of the immanent arrivals. 

"Mum!" came a soft cry, then a more insistent "MUM". 

"SSHH" came another hissed voice, followed by another light giggle. 

Cardan shifted closer, now awake, and Jude felt him smile onto her bare shoulder where her nightgown sleeve had risen up. 

"any second now..." he murmured in her ear, kissing her cheek at Jude's answering smile. 

The whispers grew closer, growing in intensity, and the padding feet softened as they hit the plush carpet next to the bed. All of a sudden, with a squeal of delight the two kids scrambled up, landing on top of their parents. All sharp elbows and curly black hair the pair were the spitting image of Cardan except for their gentle eyes; Jude's eyes.

"Morning kids" said Cardan, rolling onto his back. The elder of the pair, the dark haired girl, grinned wolfishly and lay on top of him, Cardan's arms coming to hug her. Jude smiled softly at the pair, her heart warm and full, even as her young son kneed her in the stomach. 

Cardan's eyes filled with worry even as Jude laughed out an "oomph"

"Sorry Mummy" cried the boy as he realised what he'd done, sliver rimming his eyes. 

"it's ok, it's ok" chuckled Jude, pulling him to her, stroking his soft, dark locks. 

The four of them lay there as the gentle dark filtered away, and the morning light pushed at the curtains in the room. Both the children had fallen back asleep and Jude gazed over at her husband as he looked at her. It had taken them five years to be ready for children. Five years of restructuring and rebuilding, working out their relationship and barriers. Frankly Elfhame had never been stronger, and one day Jude had turned to Cardan, safe in the darkness of their shared bedroom and whispered two words:

"I'm ready..."


End file.
